


Words

by mostlovedgirl



Series: Writerversary 2020 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Communication, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Kissing, Making Out, Married Life, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlovedgirl/pseuds/mostlovedgirl
Summary: Adrien screwed up. He didn’t know how, but he’s sure he did. Sure, he and Marinette haven’t been married that long, but why else would she be giving him the silent treatment? Then again, maybe things aren’t as they seem.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Writerversary 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896934
Comments: 24
Kudos: 222





	Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_popcorn_kernel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_popcorn_kernel/gifts).



> Prompt: "I'll sleep on the couch." requested by a_popcorn_kernel.
> 
> Special thanks to ChocoluckChipz (Totally_lucky), slow_and_steady, and TheNovelArtist for the beta read. ❤️

Adrien was freaking out. Okay, perhaps ‘freaking out’ was a bit of an exaggeration. But, then again, maybe it wasn’t.

The jangling of keys in the lock alerted him to his wife’s return. The door opened, and there she was, as breathtakingly beautiful as ever.

“Welcome home,” he greeted. 

Marinette looked up at him but didn’t say anything. She barely smiled. 

Yep. Freaking out mode was quickly descending to panic with a side of sulking. 

She slipped out of her shoes and set her bag by the door, then came over and gave him a hug. Her arms wrapped around his back, and she sighed as she leaned into him. 

Adrien returned her embrace and rested his chin on her head. “Rough day?”

She shrugged. 

Why was she giving him the silent treatment? It had been like this for four days. She seemed happy to be near him and give hugs and cuddle, but she wouldn’t speak unless she absolutely had to. And last night when he’d tried to kiss her… Well, perhaps he’d have better luck today. 

He hooked a finger under her chin, tilted her face up gently to meet his, and placed a feather-light kiss on her soft lips. She seemed to enjoy that and rubbed the tip of her nose against his in response.

Adrien flexed his arm around her waist, pulling closer. Feeling her warm body pressed against his was driving him crazy. He leaned in for a deeper kiss. Their lips met—and she flinched away. 

Adrien sighed, resigned, and leaned his forehead against hers. There it was. He’d make an advance, and she would pull away, like the idea of being intimate with him was painful to her.

He relaxed his hold on her body and dropped his hand from her chin. “I’m sorry, Princess.”

She pulled back to look him in the eyes and cocked her head to the side, looking confused. 

Adrien smiled sadly. “Will you tell me what I did wrong?”

Marinette shook her head, still looking befuddled. 

Adrien sighed again and hung his head. Apparently whatever it was should have been obvious. He’d figure it out, but now wasn’t the time. It was late and his lady needed her sleep. 

She had been working long hours with the upcoming runway show looming on the horizon. Adrien knew she’d been really stressed about this one since Audrey Bourgeois was coming to critique her. 

He’d been doing his best to support her this last week—taking over her share of the household chores and never complaining about how little she was home. It was only fair after she’d done the same for him during his final exams. 

Maybe he’d ruined something in the laundry?

He’d think of a way to apologize properly, but for tonight he’d give her space.

Adrien slid his hands to her shoulders and kissed her forehead. “I’ll sleep on the couch tonight,” he offered. 

Marinette’s eyes widened in alarm.

“What?” Adrien asked. “Love, I’m doing my best to understand, but I’m not a mind reader.”

Marinette clutched his hand and dragged him over to the sofa. She shoved him into sitting, then held up her finger in a ‘wait here’ gesture. She ran to her purse for her phone, then plopped cross-legged on the cushion next to him, facing him. 

She typed something on her phone then showed it to him. 

She had opened a note app and typed out, ‘Explain’. The cursor blinked next to the single word. 

Adrien furrowed his brows in confusion. “Explain what? Aren’t you mad at me?”

Marinette snatched her phone back and typed furiously, then thrust the new message at him. 

‘NO! You’re wonderful. Why do you think I’m mad at you?’

“But—every time I’ve tried to touch you this week, you pull away—“

He cut himself off when she started shaking her head vehemently. Dumbfounded, Adrien offered her phone back. Marinette took it, then crawled into his lap, curling against him before she started typing again. 

Hesitantly, Adrien wrapped his arms around her and watched the words form on the small screen. 

‘I’m not mad. I love you. Remember when I told you that I get canker sores when I’m really stressed? And earlier this week I told you I was getting one on my tongue?’

Now that she mentioned it, Marinette had said something like that. 

‘Well, the one on my tongue grew massive and is very painful. As is the one inside my lower lip. Talking hurts, eating hurts, smiling hurts, kissing hurts.

‘I love you, and your kisses drive me crazy, but if you could wait a few days for the sores to heal, I would really appreciate it.’

Adrien finished reading and turned to his expectant-looking wife. 

“You aren’t mad at me?”

She gave him a tight-lipped smile and shook her head. 

“So, if I’m understanding correctly, I can touch you and kiss you as long as I avoid your mouth?”

Her eyes narrowed coquettishly and she turned in his lap, dropping her phone and placing a knee on either side of his hips. She nodded slowly and ran her palms over his chest and shoulders. 

Adrien didn’t need more of an invitation. 

“Well, in that case—“

She squeaked in surprise when he flipped her onto her back against the couch cushions. He leaned over her, a Cheshire grin on his face. The excited light dancing in her eyes reflected his own.

“My apologies for being neglectful of the rest of you.”

They didn’t need words for what happened next. 

* * *

Marinette hummed happily as she dressed for work the next morning. She had chosen an ivory crew neck sweater paired with a charcoal pencil skirt. The brightly printed silk scarf in her hand would add the right splash of color to pull her look together.

She was about to tie it around her neck when Adrien hugged her from behind and started nuzzling under her ear. 

“I think I missed a spot,” he muttered.

Marinette giggled and shoved him playfully.

_ I have quite enough hickeys, thank you very much. _

“Still too painful to speak this morning, Princess? You should have told me you needed help relaxing a week ago. It’s scientifically proven that cats are fantastic at helping relieve stress.”

Marinette rolled her eyes and pushed him away with a finger to his nose. 

_ Nice try, Kitty. _

“In fact, you seem pretty tense this morning. I can help with that.”

Without warning, he picked her up and tossed her on their unmade bed.

She glared at him. Didn’t he appreciate how difficult it was for her to get out of their ridiculously comfortable bed in the mornings as it was?

He crawled on top of her, one hand sliding under the hem of her sweater as he lavished the side of her face with slow kisses.

Marinette groaned in frustration. She had to go…

“Feeling any better?” he teased, his voice dropping to that sinfully husky tone she could never say no to.

“Curse you,” she whispered between her clenched teeth.

Adrien smiled against her skin as she threaded her fingers into his hair and brought his lips to the one unblemished spot on her neck.


End file.
